Cry It Out
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Jade has been noticing how quiet Cat has been and how she's pulling away from their friends. She's not the only one that notices, so does Tori. They team up to help their best friend. Will they find out what's wrong? Will Cat let them in?/ OneShot (Jade, Tori and Cat friendship)


**a/n: Hello Victorious fandom! It's been a while since I posted for this show (2014). After it's cancellation I lost motivation. Though I was recently inspired by life events to write this. It's helping me come to terms with a personal stuff. I wrote it yesterday and now posting it today. This is a one-shot that explores the friendship between Jade, Cat and Tori when Cat starts acting strange and they try to help her. The storyline is nothing like I wrote before. It's third person but told through Jade's eyes. I do not own this show or other shows and movies I mention. I hope you enjoy!**

Jade West people watches. It's just what she does. It inspires her writing. No matter if it is her plays, stories, poetry or songs. She loved unique people and their stories that led them to who they are today. She found people who broke the status quo fascinating. Her group of friends proved as much. She liked learning peoples stories. She liked being able to get into peoples mind. Figure out their next move. She likes the allure of how people function in this cruel world. One person she thought she had down by now is her best friend Cat. Hollywood Arts infamous red head, angelic singer and bibble lover. Loved by everyone she meets. She is the complete opposite of Jade. Who'd rather have people's respect and keep her distance. But something about Cat and her sparkling innocence made her protective. She would never admit this to anyone, but she couldn't love Cat more then she does. She is practically sunshine herself, sometimes Jade could use some sunshine after being in storms for so long. So when Cat began to withdraw from their group Jade caught on faster then the rest.

She noticed how her smile never met her eyes. She noticed that she talked in class when she was called on, and only then. She didn't volunteer to sing or act in class. She still wore her dresses, but the colors were off. No bright colors for the spring time. One thing that really set off is that for their senior year the school is doing a production of The Little Mermaid, Cat hasn't said or word about it. Jade heard from the casting team she didn't even audition. Now Jade knew everyone was entitled to their bad days, after all Cat is human. But she never seems to happen. The only thing close is the day of her _doctor appointments._ Only Jade knows it's to a psychiatrist somewhere in San Diego. Her appointments are during school time, so when she comes back with an ice coffee and a donut for lunch Jade knows she'll be quiet for the rest of the day. Then the day after she is back to brother stories and her bright smile.

Jade knew she had a doctors appointment last week, but Cat was still out of it. She tries to discreetly ask the group if she said anything that is out of the ordinary that could lead to this sudden change. Everyone had their own theories. Side effects of her medication. Worry over her brother. Stress of finals and coming to terms of the end of senior year. Bibble withdrawal. Jade felt no one was as worried as she is. Well no one except Tori Vega. One day while Jade was putting books in her lockers Tori approached her. Not with fear in her eyes end a nervous smile like she normally does when approaching her, but with concern in her eyes.

"What do you want Vega?"

"I'm worried about Cat"

Jade couldn't use whatever snarky remark she had saved up. She was not expecting that.

"Why?"

Then Tori starts listing reasons to be worried and Jade was impressed. Tori is pretty observant as well. Her list almost was as long as Jade's. Tori, she realized, loved Cat. Jade was a little skeptical but how could she not see it now? She loved and cared for Cat nearly as much as she did, she had to respect that. So in-between classes, text messages, phone calls and TheSlap DMs they exchange theories, observations and sometimes actual conversation.

One night Tori shared a particularly intriguing story that kept Jade up. Tori and Cat had health class together. When people brought up the idea of family and baby names. Tori noticed instead of bouncing into the conversation with a list of baby names, a very Cat like things to do, she cried. Not like full on breakdown. But Tori noticed the one silent tear that Cat wiped away while names where being thrown around.

They decided to confront her. They had a small window of time at lunch before the boys come back from P.E on the other side of campus. So there the three girls were, their normal table. Jade stabbed her salad in attempt to drown out the sound of her pounding heart beat. She felt uncharacteristically nervous and she couldn't understand why. She had this pit in her stomach that told her this was bad. Tori was keeping things light and sweet to start with. She talked to Cat about songwriting. Cat nodded when she needed too, and added input when necessary. She hardly touched her lunch, it has been like that since her appointment. Then once the practically one sided conversation ended, Jade decided to go for it.

"Cat we know something is wrong, what is it?"

The youngest of the group looks up at them, her brown eyes surprised. She just looks down at her lap. "I don't know what you're talking about"

Jade had to bite her tongue and tried not to gasp. She was clearly lying. For as long as she has known Cat she knew she is not a liar. She knew this must be really bad.

Tori places a comforting hand over Cat's. "We are always here for you, you know that, right?"

Before Cat could answer Tori continued her sentiment. "You are the first one to put a smile on everyones face no matter how bad they feel. You pick up everyone while we are down. Especially me and Jade. Why won't you let us return the favor?" She asked, giving her a small smile.

Suddenly she jumps up and runs to the guys and pulls them all into a group hug. "Beck! Andre! Robbie! I missed you!"

The guys, taken back by her sudden wave of energy welcomed her warmly.

"Missed you too, lil' red" Andre says with a laugh. "Though we did have history together two classes ago"

Once the whole gang gets comfortable at the table, conversation picks up. Cat plays her Cat act and Jade notices it all. The guys seemed happy, thrilled to have Cat back. But Tori and Jade knew this was act. A distraction from the previous conversation, if that can even be called a conversation.

Jade had to admit, she always knew Cat's an amazing singer, but seeing her now working her charming smile, she knew Cat is a better actress.

* * *

Sikowits class rolls around and Jade made it a point to sit next to Cat. Tori sits on the other side of her. Five minutes after the second bell rings Sikowits walks in, in his fashion coconut in one hand.

"Good morning kids, today we will start promptly with an improvised scene. Get your brain juices flowing" He says, then points to the three girls. "Tori, Jade and Cat on stage please"

The girls do as told and make their way upstage.

"Jade and Tori, you are both sisters who try to confront their mother about their underlying family drama. Tori you are ten years old with an interest in science and math. Jade you are nine years old with an odd obsession with fish and are convinced one day you'll become a mermaid" He strokes his coconut. "Also you are british" He turns to Cat who is in the corner of the stage silent. "For you Cat you are the mother who is hiding the fact-

"You want me to play the mother?" Cat asked, her voice cracked. Her eyes seemed watery, only Jade picked up on it.

The class laughs at her confusion, it wasn't the first time she needed clarification.

"Yes you are hiding the fact that-

Sikowits didn't finish because Cat ran out. Tori and Jade followed but there was no sign of her. They checked the girls restroom, all three of them, the blackbox theatre and the janitors closet. While roaming the hallways, they bump into Lane. No matter how many times, or how many inappropriate words Jade used, they were unable to convince him to let them skip to look for her. He tells them he knows what it is up with Cat, he can't share but he knows she'll be okay. He tells them not to stress, to let her go home and relax. To give her space. Go to class, finish up the school day and check up on her after. So they do what they are told. They push through the last two classes. As soon as the last bell rang they all but ran to Jade's car. They needed a plan. Confrontation didn't work. They decided to go to the Vegas residence to brain storm.

Once the girls walked into the house, their phones light up. They both check their phone in lightning speed. It was the gangs group message. It was from Cat. _Hey everyone., sorry I ran out. My tummy kinda hurt and I didn't feel well. I rode my bike home and took a nap. I'm feeling better. Love you, see you tomorrow._ The message was accompanied by hearts and unicorn emojis.

"BS" Jade mutters.

Soon the group message flood with glad you are better, call if you need anything, get some rest, see you tomorrow and love you toos. Jade followed the sentiment just to not see suspicious.

"I just don't understand" Tori says as she rummages through her fridge. She grabs and soda for herself and tosses one to Jade. They opened them at the same time. "She ran out during an improv scene to take a nap? Lane knows something is up and he said not to worry, I know he can't share, but I can't help worrying"

"Screw Lane!" She never held the school's guidance counselor in the highest regard. He somehow is always around when something is wrong with Cat. He always convinces her to let Cat process and to give her space. It always annoyed her. "He is no help". Then she bit her lip, remembering how happy Cat would get after her sessions with Lane last semester. She would say they were magical and made her feel better.

"I have a plan" Jade says. "Invite her to a sleepover tonight. We will make it a girls weekend. Distract her with stuff she loves then try to get her talking when she least expects it" Jade sound confident in her plan, but the worry eats her alive. She had to know what's wrong, she just had too.

Tori texts Cat and much to their surprise she says yes. While they waited for here they gathered the facts. Cat's not been herself since her last appointment. She dresses in darker colors. She's barely been eating. She cried when baby names were mentioned. She didn't audition for Ariel. She denied something was wrong. She ran out in the middle of a improv scene.

Theories ran wild, the more time Jade had to think the further the theories got from being real. Could Cat's mom be pregnant and she's sad about not being the baby of the family? Is that why baby names made her cry? Did her dog have puppies and she's sad she can't keep them? Did her mom have a miscarriage? Is her depression wave coming back? As soon as theories came they left. Jade was convinced Cat would come to her if any of this was in realms of possibility. Cat told her everything. Or at least that is what she thought. Her train of thought was interrupted by her phone lighting up again. She checks and it is a message from Beck. _I'm worried about Cat, have u talked 2 her yet? Let me know when u do._

Frustrated with the fact she knew nothing, she threw her phone to the other side of the house, grateful she took Robbie's advice and buying the protective case. She felt useless. It's been a week and she still doesn't know what's wrong. Cat's lying to her. Now she has the pressure of her other friends depending on her for information.

"What happened?" Tori asked, instantly by her side.

"Beck texted asking if I figured out what is wrong with Cat" She crushes her soda can. "Cat tells me everything. Everything! Every little detail and sparkle Cat's mind remembers. It must be really bad is she hasn't told me since the moment it happened" Jade sits on the couch, taking deep breaths.

"Hey, it's okay" Tori said sitting next to her, placing her hand over Jade's. "She'll be okay"

"How do you know that?" Jade asked, letting her vulnerability slide, she should be yelling at Tori for touching her.

"She's Cat" Tori gave her a small smile. "She has to be"

* * *

Cat arrived an hour later with a backpack, sleeping bag and unicorn pillow. She puts them on the ground next to the door.

"Tori, I'm here!" She looks around and notices Jade who made herself at home and was watching t.v. Tori was upstairs cleaning her room.

"Jade?" She looks up to her best friend, who sits next to her. "Why are you here?"

Before a lie could leave her lips, Tori walks downstairs. "I invited her. I figured we all needed a break from school. Finals, auditions, graduation prep, it's all flying by" She sits on the couch across from them.

Cat looked between the two of them suspiciously. "Okay"

She leans her head on Jade's shoulder. "I'm happy you're here"

"I'm happy you're here" Jade echoes with a smile as she channel surfs.

"Cupcake Wars!" Cat exclaims. Jade kept the channel on and the girls watched the competition show with ease. One episode ends and another starts. Within the first ten minutes of the show an alarm goes off. Jade and Tori looks around the house, trying to find where the sound was coming from.

Cat giggled and took out her phone from her bag and dismissed the alarm. "I have to take my medicine" She announces. Tori and Jade look at each other. Jade stayed calm, but Tori let her concern grabs her backpack and heads to the kitchen to get a water bottle. Tori walks with her to get another soda.

"If you don't mind me asking Cat, what medicine are you taking?" Tori asked. Jade would roll her eyes at the girl's attempt to remain nonchalant if the situation weren't so serious.

Cat looked down at her water bottle. "Just something to help me feel better" then she smiles at Tori. "I'll be right back" She goes to the restroom.

Tori goes back on the couch, defeated she sighs as she sits down on the couch. Jade scooted closer to her.

"She's never hid her medicine from me. She never felt the need to hide her pills from me, does she do that when she sleeps over?" Jade asked, knowing from TheSlap videos Cat sleeps over often.

"She just takes them in front of me too"

Cat walks back into the living room after putting her backpack back on the ground and sits in-between them.

"All these cupcakes are sure making me hungry" Tori says. "You want to head over to the cupcake shop down the street?"

If Jade and Tori knew one thing, it's that Cat would never reject a cupcake.

Cat shrugged. "No thanks, not in the mood"

Both girls had to stop themselves from gasping. "We can go later" Cat covers up. "If you guys want cupcakes so much"

Tori gave her, her best smile. "No I'll just order pizza for dinner" She looks at Jade, then goes to the kitchen to call the local pizza place.

"You want to tell me why you ran off today?" Jade asked, unable to wait anymore. Her best friend just denied a cupcake. That has never happened.

"I told you I had a tummy ache" She says, not looking Jade in the eyes.

"This is me you're talking to Cat" Jade reminds her. "I know you're lying"

Cat eye's began to water. "It's nothing. Can we drop it?"

Jade had to know, so she pushed. "If it was nothing you wouldn't ask me to drop it"

"Jade please" She pleaded, her voice cracked.

Tori gets off the phone and into the living room to see a crying Cat and a concerned Jade. _What happened_ She mouthed to Jade, she shrugged in response.

"Cat it's just me and Tori here. You're closest friends. You tell us everything. Why is this different?"

Cat looked up at both girls. Jade felt the pit in her stomach again.

"You both have to pinkie promise you can not tell anyone" She holds up her pinkie. "I mean it"

They wrap their pinkies around hers.

"You know that doctors appointment I went to last week?" They nodded.

"Well it wasn't my psychiatrist, or even my pediatrician" Jade was speechless, what other doctor could there be?

"It was a checkup after my blood test with my..." She hesitates with a delicate blush. "lady doctor"

"Last time I was there I was complaining about my period and how I have no schedule. How sometimes it happens twice a month or how it's two weeks long. How tired I've felt. How sad I've been on my period. She told me to do some blood work and come back to talk about the results and see what she could help me fix"

Jade remembered Cat mentioning her unscheduled period when they were younger. She always thought it would've been normal by now.

"My blood work revealed" Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes. She held Tori and Jade's hand and squeezed them both. Tears slid down her cheeks and Jade wiped them away, finger combing the hair from her face.

"It revealed I have something called PCOS. Polycystic Ovary Syndrome. It explains why my periods are so bad. Now I'm on birth control to help me be normal" She takes deep breathes. She starts crying again. Tori rubs her back.

"I can't have children"

Jade felt her heart shatter for her best friend. She knew Cat always wanted to be a mother. They would joke that their kids would be best friends just like them. They'd always say Jade's kids would call Cat their aunt and vice versa. Jade knew Cat wanted children to buy ice cream with and paint their room together, do all the things Cat's parents do for her. They've talked about their hypothetical future. Of careers and marriage and children and family vacations together.

"Oh Cat" Jade says, now hugging her while she cried.

"I'm so sorry" Tori says, rubbing her back.

Everything clicked. Why she didn't want to eat. Wore dark colors. Didn't want to audition. Why people talking about baby names made her cry. Why she ran out today, she had to play a mother.

"Cry it out Cat, it's okay" Jade tells her. So she does. Tori and Jade comfort her. She lies in Jade's arms and cries for a little longer while Tori rubbed her back. After ten minutes she pulls away and wipes her tears. She looks at the tear stains on Jade's shirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your top. It's just so much to face and I didn't want to tell anyone and have them worry about me"

Jade wiped more tears and moved a piece of hair behind Cat's ear. "You don't need to apologize to me. I'm glad you finally told us. I was going crazy with theories" Her voice lighter now. She smiles.

Cat lets out a small giggle. "Yeah, I could tell"

She hugs Jade and Tori to her. "Thanks for caring you guys. I love you"

"Love you more" Jade says, hugging her. Tori did the same.

"I've cried to much today, let's go get some cupcakes"

 **a/n: I wanted to end on a lighthearted note since this is a one-shot. So while the experience of having my friends find out this way doesn't mirror my own, the story has some similarities to my life. I was recently diagnosed with PCOS. This doesn't mean everyone who has it cannot have children. There is a possibility that they can. It's been something I've been struggling with, even though I'm not in a relationship nor planning on having children in the near future. I've been coming to terms with it and I wanted to challenge that in my writing. I wanted it to be as a person looking in to see if anyone guessed while clues were being presented. If I wrote as Cat the condition would've been in the first paragraph. So did anyone guess? I didn't even know this existed until I learned I had it. Please feel free to share your stories.**

 **Have a lovely day, thanks for reading.**

 **-Summer**


End file.
